


Cats Are Matrilineal

by duc



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Hear me Roar, I Am Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duc/pseuds/duc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>concerned person wants to know why little Helena doesn't have her father's last name</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats Are Matrilineal

**Author's Note:**

> So having only read out of order scans and a bit of a trade I am not to sure about how public knowledge Helena's existance was (Selina seemed to have been using an alias when out with her at least once?)
> 
> For the purpose of this fic she is officially the daughter of one Selina Kyle and one Bruce Wayne but they try to keep it as low key as possible to avoid media blitz.

 

"Your daughter's not with you?" Annie, the waitress from Dennie's dinner, asks Selina.

Selina has been a regular for years and had stood behind Annie for moral support and muscle (in case the muscle became necessary) when Annie had told her hot tempered, asshole of a boyfriend that black eyes were a deal breaker in her books and that she wanted him gone. Since then, they often chatted if Selina came by.

"Nope," she answered. "She's with daddy for he next three weeks. Mama's taking a little vacation." To Atlanta to check out the possible origin of a human trafficking ring, but Annie didn't need to know that. Selina had the firm intention to mix a little pleasure with her business anyway.

Annie raised an eyebrow. "Bruce Wayne?"

"That's the name on the birth certificate."

"So he spends time with her?"

"Yes." Every single week, there even was a car seat in the Batmobile and hadn't _that_ been a sight to see.

"And he legally recognized her?"

"Yep." Trust fund and all.

"Then why is her last name Kyle?"

"Because she's _my_ daughter." Selina liked Annie so she tried to keep the "duh" out of her voice.

"But.. what about him, he's the father."

"Yeah, I did think of hyphenating, but in the end it's awkward and unweildly so... I preferred to keep it simple. Helena Kyle.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
